The Overflow Tint
by hecate0o
Summary: Kaoru, a famous Japanese artist/painter met a nerdy boy, um, girl working as a waiter who dare enough to pour hot coffee liquid to him. Our dear Kaoru need to get revenge…
1. Chapter 1

Hecate0o gladly presents you

A Kaoru and Haruhi Romance

"_Palette of Colors"

* * *

_

Their meeting was destined.

It would destroy their little world they had been living in.

Again, their frozen wheel of fate would move.

* * *

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Summary: **Kaoru, a famous Japanese artist met a nerdy boy, um, girl working as a waiter who dare to throw hot coffee liquid to his face. Our dear Kaoru need to revenge…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OHSHC! In my dream, maybe…

* * *

"**One: Destined Meeting"**

Small whispers and tons of praise reverberated through the well-decorated gallery. A group of women wearing super expensive dress were standing in front of a Japanese style painting. They watched the painting in awe.

"…beautiful." Commented one of the ladies.

The painting was breathtakingly beautiful. Hitachiin Kaoru had heard it a thousand times; not that he denied it but he was sick of it. And he, too, was sick hearing the title of 'genius'. People began expecting more and more from the son of an infamous fashion designer.

Unfortunately, some of the ladies noticed him leaning on a wall not too far from them.

"HITACHIIN-SAMAAA!" Kaoru almost fell in surprise.

_Who dared enough to invite these airhead girls to my important show? This someone better teach these girls not to make a loud voice inside a gallery._

Kaoru however managed to give those bitches his killer smile. He straightened his suit—of course he designed it himself.

"Good afternoon. I am very pleased you are willing to spend your worthy time here." Kaoru greeted them politely although his eyes told another story.

"No! Not at all!" one of the women spoke. "We glad your brother has invited us!"

_Hikaru… _

"Yes! This is worth to see! We came here as soon as we finished modeling for Hitachiin's spring catalog!" a purple-haired girl said.

"I love your painting! It's beautiful! I can feel your love for your brother from that one!" a blonde shrieked. She pointed to a western style painting two blocks from them. Now the ladies went 'Kyaaaaa!' like idiot. They were agreeing to the blonde girl's comment.

Kaoru glanced to the said painting. He didn't need to glance though, he remember the position clearly.

_No. That's not it…_

The girl was dragging him to that painting. It was portraying a boy stand in the middle of a messy room full of shattered glass; each glass was showing the boy's reflection. On the lower-left corner was his signature '_Florence, May '10. Kaoru'_.

"You must be lonely when you are abroad! You might be searching for your brother the entire time!" said the other girl. The rest nodded in agreement.

_This is not about my brother. This is me._

"You are so caring! You always think of your brother!" Another girl exclaimed.

_Not the entire time, though. How fool they are…trying to understand me._

"Your love to your brother is so wonderful!"

Rarely Kaoru got sick of his twin.  
This was one of those rare times.

"Please excuse me, ladies. I've got to arrange some _matters._" Quickly, Kaoru vanished from those girls' sight.

* * *

_Rrriing!_

"_What Kaoru? Do you miss me? I'm still busy at the office."_

Kaoru wanted to yell at his brother but he was the calmer one between the twins. He could control his emotion well unlike Hikaru. He unconsciously gripped his phone hard. "Hikaru…"

Then he heard a girl moaning over the phone.

He could feel his brother freeze in a second. Hikaru knew Kaoru will hear that.

"_Uh, okay, not so busy…I think. Sorry."_ But he didn't sound apologetic.

"Hika, I'm out. Replace me." Shortly he said. He was pissed and he didn't want to go with the long explanation. "Your bitches are annoying me here."

Kaoru entered his own office. He took his wallet and his car key on the desk. He glanced at the stack of his sketches. He studied them then selected a few. He put it in his bag. Kaoru walked out of the room after pick his coat.

"_Which one? Ah, never mind. Kaoru, I won't do it anymore."_

Kaoru heard the girl was yelping in pleasure. He roughly closed the door with a loud bam. Then he locked it forcefully.

"You'll do it. We used to do it so you'll do." He stated. He pushed the lift button angrily and made a stoic guy arched his eyebrow on him.

"_In the past, Kaoru. Now we are…"_

"Do it." He ordered strictly. Kaoru hanged up on his brother then turned off his phone.

Hikaru was now dumbstruck with a topless girl lying on his couch. He stared the phone confusedly, hoping it could give him more explanation about his brother's madness. After a minute, he gave up. Well, there's no harm helping his twin. So, he discharged the girl then exited his office with a long sigh.

* * *

Kaoru now parked his car on a remote street, maybe in the outskirts of Tokyo. He wasn't sure where he is. He never went out aimlessly to the commoner part. Fortunately he brought a GPS with him. It would tell him his way home.

Or not.

Kaoru banged his head on the window. Why this of all time he forgot to charge the battery? He now felt like Alice in Wonderland. Commoner was a wonderland for him. He never knew how to live with very limited money. And of course, never will happen.

_Maybe, I can look around and ask someone._

Kaoru stepped out from his car and looked around. He noticed children and some men were already surrounding his car. They complimented the car. Kaoru had no interest in them so he ignored them and walked to a coffee shop near there.

"Irasshaimase~" welcomed the employee there.

The shop was decorated minimalistic style. _Not bad even if they used the cheapest quality, _Kaoru thought. He chose the farthest table near the window. An old woman was sitting beside his table, having difficult time slicing her sandwich.

A waiter came over her and handed him the menu. He was wearing a thick old-fashioned eyeglass which was hiding half of his face. Those glasses didn't suit his face shape. It made Kaoru irritated being a son of a fashion designer. The waiter's hair was cut messily. His shirt was oversized; the employee there (men and women) were wearing the same uniform: a light green shirt, black pants, and an apron.

"May I take your order, sir?" The waiter was smiling to him.

Kaoru noticed a weird charm in his smile. He was flushed for a few second before the reality hit him. He shook his head then began inspecting the menu in front of him. He was thrilled trying commoner food.

"Espresso macchiato and apple pie." He made a gesture to quickly go get his order to the waiter.

The waiter bowed at him and took the menu. He left him who was now picking his sketchbook and a pencil out of his bag. Kaoru brought his cell phone out of his pocket. He turned it on. As soon as his phone began working, it rang. The caller ID was Hikaru.

_Sorry, Hika._

He rejected the call while grinning evilly. He checked the missed call list: 67 from Hikaru and 5 from his mom. It was only one hour after he left the gallery. A text message came, of course from his dearest brother.

_Get your butt over here! A magazine came and asked to interview you!  
Goddammit, Kaoru, how am I going to answer those questions?  
Text me back. Don't ignore me!_

Full of "!", maybe Hikaru was panicky locked himself in Kaoru's office. He chuckled. He should prank on his brother more frequently. This was more entertaining than prank on a certain blonde idiot in his high school.

_Please handle it. This is a rare request from your little brother.  
Act like an older brother, Hikaru!  
Oh, and please tell mom 'don't worry I'll come back tomorrow, now having a good time'  
I love you, Hikaru. Bye!_

Kaoru snickered when he read the word 'sent' on his phone. He put it on the table. Seconds later, it was ringing furiously again. Kaoru once again pushed the reject button in joy.

The waiter had come and placed his order. Kaoru mumbled 'thank you' before rejecting the coming call again. The waiter gave him an odd look.

A text message came.

_KAORU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?_

Then another came.

_COME HERE QUICKLY!_

And the other.

_OR I GONNA TERRORR YOU WITH TONS OF TEXTS_

Another one.

_KAORU!_

That's his brother, a quickly tempered Hikaru. He would be discovered if he tried to pretend as Kaoru in his now state. Kaoru would love to see that but he was not going to come back. Kaoru put a slice of apple pie to his mouth the he sipped his coffee. Well, not bad although not tasty as he usually ate.

_Sure. Do as you like, Hikaru._

How peaceful his afternoon was.

_I GONNA KILL YOU KAORU!_

Yeah, a calm afternoon.

Dazedly, he began to draw something on a blank paper. His phone was vibrating every seconds but he gladly ignored it. After his second cup of coffee, the phone died on itself. Hikaru must be really tired or he gave up. Kaoru smiled winningly while his eyes traveled to the outside of the window. A group of children was playing a traditional game he was uncommon with. Kaoru flipped his sketchbook and started drawing on another page.

Then something slimy hit his head.

_What the…_

His hand touched the place where he was hit. A white and red liquid dirtied his hand. He sniffed it and caught a smell of low quality mayonnaise and tomato. The old lady beside him looked apologetic. She offered him handkerchief.

"I'm sorry! I'm just having a hard time slicing this sandwich and I don't know it going to land on your head." The old lady apologized.

But our infamous twin couldn't let it finish with words only, right? Kaoru took the handkerchief roughly. He wiped the dirt while grumbling angrily.

"Hey, obaacchan! Don't you have manners?" usually he didn't speak rudely when his twin wasn't with him. A pissed Kaoru maybe not as scary as Kyouya but he was bad enough to make you cry.

Kaoru noticed a small vase with a single red flower put on a table in the corner of the room. He grabbed it. The old lady watched him questioningly. Kaoru grinned to her. Unexpectedly to the lady, he threw what inside the vase to her. The old lady now was wet and dumbstruck. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Now we are even." Stated him then he disposed the handkerchief to the woman's face.

Everyone in that room couldn't believe what they saw. Maybe, there's a hidden camera and later the handsome reddish guy would say some familiar lines. But he wasn't going to. The guy was trying to continue what he was doing before.

This made someone blood boils. In the name of justice…

"AUCH!" He screamed in pain. Someone just poured a hot black liquid to him. It ached for the god sake. _Who?_

"Apologize to this lady." That someone dared to order him with a strict voice. Kaoru quickly faced the voice source. It was the waiter from before.

If looks could kill, the fraction between these two persons had killed this room inhabitant.

"Stop it, Haru-chan!" The old lady pulled the waiter backward.

"It's alright, Inoue-san. I should teach some manners to this guy." The waiter's eyes never left Kaoru's.

"Who on earth are you having some nerve to act so mighty?" asked Kaoru. He was more than angry; he was in the process of changing into devil.

"And who are you impolitely acted to this lady?" The waiter casually flipped his sarcasm.

Kaoru had never met someone like this. People always ran away before the Hitachiin could do more extreme things. This waiter, Kaoru analyzed from his eyes, was a hard-headed person who always tried his fullest in life.

He is worth to be his 'toy'.

"Tell me your name!" said a pissed Kaoru. He gripped his collar tightly, almost choking the waiter.

"Fujioka Haruhi." There's no fear in the waiter's voice.

"Do you know how much this suit cost, commoner? This cost a hundred times than your disgusting uniform. And I will not playing as gentleman or a nice fellow like I usually do. You're gonna pay it! And I will make sure you pay! You cannot run away from a Hitachiin. I will chase you until the end of the world. You will pay this humiliation. Mark it!" His voice was dangerously low as he threatened him.

This was how their relationship began. A few weeks before Kaoru found out he was not a 'he'. Some times before they attracted to each other.

Of course, they couldn't forget their first meeting.  
A destined one.

Let all hell broke loose.

* * *

I started a new series! Unbetaed, of course. Tell me if you would like to beta this story.

Is Kaoru a bit OOC? Well, he's mad and he's a Hitachiin. Kaoru is a famous painter throughout the world while Hikaru is learning to manage their parents' company. I made Hikaru become a player; he is toying the girls. Kaoru is the lonely one who is searching for his identity but he likes to prank on people more than Hikaru. Haruhi is as usual, a commoner who is trying to be a lawyer.

What do you think? Review, please~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Mine in my dream...

* * *

"Bastard." Haruhi madly tossed her bag to the nearby sofa. She then threw herself to that certain fluffy thing. She closed her eyes letting her mind rest for a moment. But her anger flared up again. She deliberately made anything near her hand flying.

_Bastard.  
Rich Bastard.  
Damn, the next time I see him he will so dead.  
That bastard actually has a gut for mistaking me as a male, unhygienic creature. He pissed me off._

Now Haruhi was making her pillow became the main object of her wrath. Poor pillow~

A loud ringtone alerted her. She picked her cellphone just inside her bag with a calm motion. The time tickled though teasing her while she was reading the message. Her heartbeat quickened up. If only she had money, she already had thrown her cellphone to the wall.

Haruhi stood up scanning her already messed up room. She gripped her phone hard withhold her desire to go berserk. As she repeated the word in her mind, she lost control.

One.

Two.

BRAKKK!

She kicked the sofa fiercely making it upside-down. "Fuck." She breathed heavily. "Bastard." She put down her phone at the nearest table roughly. "I gonna make him see the hell," with that she went to the shower to cool down.

* * *

Message received at 8:32 pm

Sender: Rich Bastard (Hitachiin Kaoru)  
Subject: Reminding your debt

Dear, penniless guy.  
I'm trying to remind the value of your debt. It's three hundred thousand yen. I'm kind enough to replace numbers behind three with zero. You should thank me if you are civil person. Please think how you pay your debt. I don't give a limited time to pay because I'm generous. But don't dare to run away, I don't give mercy to that low person. You can contact me anytime to this number but remember I'm an important person with packed schedule.

Hitachiin Kaoru.

Message sent at 9:03 pm

To: Rich Bastard (Hitachiin Kaoru)  
Subject: Re: Reminding your debt

Dear generous person,  
Thank you for reminding me of my debt and my position. Do not worry, I will not run away but it will take me a long time to clear my debt. I appreciated your kindness. Recalling the model of your ruined shirt, I have seen something like it at the flea market for eight hundred and fifty yen so I'm a bit surprised hearing that large number. Please excuse myself of being poor. I'll contact you when I find a way to redeem it. I shall inform you I'm not an important person but I have a real and worthy life. Thank you.

Fujioka Haruhi

* * *

Kaoru burst into laughter reading the awaited reply. His arms were circling his stomach. Tears leaked from his eyes. He was curling up while his feet were kicking freely in the air. His laughter echoed inside the Hitachiin manor. Many of Hitachiin maids and servants stopped their activities, only to hear their beloved master's voice which they hadn't heard it in 5 years' time.

Sweats were trickling down his forehead. He wiped it carelessly then picking up his smartphone which was forgotten during his laughter. A fond smile painted in his face.

"I love his gut!" it was another way to say that he got a new toy. He was unable to stop his boyish grinning. "Gotta make an interesting game!"

"Hmm…who?" Unbeknown to him, Hikaru had sat beside him and read what was appear in the phone screen.

Kaoru spontaneously jumped and shield his phone like a child protecting his secret. Hikaru raised his left eyebrow, he was wondering since when Kaoru act this strange to him. They never ever kept a secret to each other until that time. The twins were one. Secret only diminished their bond. It will make both of them stinging in pain.

This situation was really awkward for both of them. They have been apart for 5 years yet when Kaoru comeback he didn't greet Hikaru properly. They only talked in the phone or in the middle of meeting. It was different then years ago, now they are entirely different people while many people still saw them the same.

Kaoru tried to be casual. He put his phone on his drawer then he picked random books from his huge collections. He was lying in the bed while Hikaru was sitting in the bed's end. Kaoru could feel the heavy stare he received from his big brother. It was annoying.

"Hey." Hikaru tried to start a conversation. "What's up?"

No one ever imagined the twins could be this awkward.

"Nothing new. You?" Kaoru did not make it easy.

"As usual. Boring work, lecture from father and mommy scold me because I let you go from your show's closing. She made me tell a really long speech. You should be there and see me making a fool out of myself. Haha!" Hikaru stopped a second taking breath. His eyes tore into Kaoru's. "What did you do yesterday? You look so happy just now."

Kaoru never moved his stare from the book in his hand. "Nothing really. Not your business, either."

"Since when you became this cold?"

"And since when you act like a responsible brother?"

Once again the awkward silence greeted them.

"What game are you playing at me?" Hikaru secretly gritted his teeth.

The less aggressive one gave him a weird look. "What are you trying to say?" Although he knew the complaint his twins give.

Hikaru let out a deep sigh. "Can we stop being like this, Kaoru? You have gone away for a long time. And...and you finally come back! I'm very happy to have you again but.. You're still mad at me for no reason..."

"Everything has a reason, Hika." His voice was so low. Anyone who didn't know him maybe would not realize the anger within. "I have a reason for getting angry at you."

Kaoru still look so composed while his twins' face showing rages. But it seemed that soon he, too, will lose his calm composure.

"What reason? I have said sorry to you a hundred times! But you never accept it! I'm sorry if you're aangry cause that certain event! I'm sorry! But it have been years! Why you couldn't let it go!" A vas was falling down because Hikaru unconsciously hit it.

"THAT'S WHAT I HATE ABOUT YOU! You never ever consider what other feeling is. What's matter to you, to us, is your own self. You are living in your own ego..."

"What's wrong with that..." Hikaru muttered.

"IT WAS VERY WRONG! It's my fault for not telling you. Maybe that's why now I'm suffered. And it's not caused by that event." The book was now lying beside Hikaru after Kaoru had thrown it. He slowly was backing away from his bed and nearing his drawer. Unnoticed by Hikaru, he took his car's key.

Hikaru now was casting him puppy eyes which reflects innocence like he knew nothing. It made Kaoru was more pissed.

"I'm out. Tell mom I'm sorry I ran away and I love her." Kaoru randomly picked out a black jacket.

Hikaru's arm extended, wanted to hold his twins, did not want the gap between them become larger. "Where are you..."

"Clearing my mind ." He slipped away before Hikaru could reach him. "Sorry, Hika. It seems it will take more time for me to act like ages ago."

With those last words, Kaoru closed his bedroom's door leaving Hikaru messing up his room in anger.

* * *

Message sent at 10:32 pm

To: Ugly Guy (Fujioka Haruhi)  
Subject: Hey Slave!

Company me at Laluna Bar right now.

Kaoru Hitachiin

Message received at 10:32 pm

Sender: Ugly Guy (Fujioka Haruhi)  
Subject: Re: Hey slave!

HELL NO!

Message sent at 10:34 pm

To:Ugly Guy (Fujioka Haruhi)  
Subject: Re: Re: Hey Slave!

I'll cut your debt by 10%

Message received at 10:37 pm

Sender: Ugly Guy (Fujioka Haruhi)  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Hey Slave!

Alright then. Meet you in 30 minutes.

* * *

Yeah, chapter two! Sorry! But I don't fell like to write. I know there's many grammar mistake.I'll come back later to edit it.

I cant say when i'm going to update but i promise i will~ Ciao!


End file.
